Frozen Fire-Chapter 24
Frozen Fire-Chapter 24 Never in my life have I been that scared. Nyx came walked to me, her nails outstretched, she put her nails to my chin. I knew any moment she could send her nails into skull. She looked me straight in the eye, as if considering how much my life was worth. Just as fast and she did that, she walked away. "I'll deal with you later. I want to make you suffer more." Then she turned to Nick. "Come my son." She hugged him, but there was not emotion in neither her eyes nor her face, nothing to show that that hug was out of love. I understood why the Forsaken wanted to please Nyx so much. They were made to be an army since young, they had never left love or kindness of a mother from Nyx. They wanted to feel their mother's embrace, no matter how emotionless that embrace was. Nyx let go of Nick and stared at me again. "Take him to the cells and don't feed him anything." Two Forsaken began dragging me. They took me to a deeper part of the cave, there were no lights on the walls, pitch-black darkness. Seeing as the fact we all could see in complete darkness, I guess there isn't really a need for lights. We reached a room where there were several rusty prisons. They threw me in one, no bed, no Tv, not even a toilet. It was just a floor surrounded by metal bars. "Let me guess, I'm going to have to eat food through a bowl and go to the toilet on newspaper?" I asked sarcastically. "Trust me, you don't even deserve to be treated that way. Your living conditions will be worse that an animal's." One of the Forsaken said. "Don't worry, you'll probably be dead by tomorrow." The other Forsaken said. "So gullible, you trusted Nick and he only disappointed you. You should know we Forsaken stick together! We would never abandon our brothers." "Yup we don't." Then a shadow appeared over both of the Forsaken, in mere moments both were unconsious. "Wow Christopher, if this 'monster hunter' thing doesn't work out for you, you could very well be an actor." The voice said, "I mean How could you? I gave you shelter and food. Damn that was priceless!" "Whatever. Nick. So much for your plan, I almost died out there!" I snorted. "I got you in didn't I?" He grinned like a madman while opening my prison door. "Come on let's find your mother, specifically, good-Nyx." "Where is she anyway?" "She's trapped a chamber, in comatose. Only two ways to free her, One is that prayer I said when we came in. And the other is just to break it entirely." Nick said. "Well only one way for you, since you can't use the prayer." "Well then." I said as Nick threw me my weapons. "Let's go." Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 25|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 10:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page